N/A
Various word games and puzzles are known. Some games employ cards containing letters or words, which are used to match up or select letters. Many games are of the crossword type in which letters are provided along rows, columns or diagonals to define words. Many word games also employ a playing board and some type of selection object such as dice or a spinning wheel. Many of the games are oriented toward play by children, while others are of a level of sophistication for play only by adults. It would be useful to provide a word game which can be played by a wide range of individuals having various linguistic abilities.
The invention relates to a word game which is played using a deck of cards and one or more dies. The cards comprise 26 alphabet cards each card containing a letter. A single die can be employed having a combination of numbers and right and left hand designations on each face thereof. In alternative embodiment, a pair of dice can be used, one containing numbers on respective faces and the other containing right and left designations on the die faces. The object of the word game is to think of words that contain the letter on the card, the letter being in the position within the word specified by the die. As an example if the card shows the letter A and the die shows 3R, the players must think of words in which A is the third letter from the right end of the word; for example, xe2x80x9cstatexe2x80x9d. In one scoring regime, one point is earned for each letter of the word. Thus in the above example the word xe2x80x9cstatexe2x80x9d earns 5 points. A higher scoring word would be xe2x80x9cinvigoratexe2x80x9d in which the letter A is in the third position from the right end, and, being a 10 letter word, earns 10 points. As another example, if the die were to show 4L, and the card showed the letter A, a valid word would be xe2x80x9ccreatexe2x80x9d in which A is the fourth letter from the left end of the word. This word would earn 6 points. A longer word would be xe2x80x9ccreativityxe2x80x9d which would earn 10 points.
The game pieces can be housed in a multi-compartment box having a compartment for containing the cards, a separate compartment for pencils and one or more dies, and a portion of the box for containing score sheets and instructions. Scratch sheets or a scratch pad may also be included in the box.
According to another aspect of the invention the game can be embodied in other forms. The game can be implemented as an electronic or computer game in which letters stored in memory are randomly presented upon user request and number position and left-right indication are also randomly presented upon user request.